A First Time For Everything
by Verna
Summary: Spike remembers his first vicitims... (And how he got his name) r/r!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Anne and Grace. Joss owns them and I am only doing this for my own amusement. I'm making no money off of this.  
  
Authors' Note: This may be kind of disturbing for some and I have no idea what made me write it. It has to be one of the strangest things I've ever done.   
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Spoilers: Post "the gift" but it only mentions Buffy's death and if you don't know about that by now then you have to be living under a rock!  
  
Summery: Spike remembers the first people he ever tortured with his infamous "Spike"  
  
Feedback: Welcome! Please review!  
  
He swore revenge on all those who'd ever insulted him. And he was going to start with the people who'd been at the party the night he'd 'died'. Each and every one of those horribly mean people who'd teased him and put him down.   
  
It was late and he was following a girl and a friend of hers who'd both been at the party. Neither had ever paid him much mind except for that one time when the red haired one had told him he had nice eyes. Both were only about sixteen but he had no soul so what did it matter to him that they would never see the light of day again. (Well, William wouldn't either but they would never see ANYTHING again.)   
  
William watched as they made their way home by following the railroad tracks and almost laughing at how scared they were. But then he relized he had nothing but his teeth with which to torture them with. Wouldn't it be fun to make them watch each other die? They were the best of friends after all... Ideas Ideas, he thought looking around. Spotting the tracks the girls were following, he reached down and reched a spike from the metal. The sound made both girls whirl around, their eyes wide with fear as he emerged from the darkness. Their silk gowns trembled with fright and the one with black hair feinted. The red head just sort of collapsed in fright. And then passed out. William grinned.  
  
When they awoke both girls were chained with their arms above their heads. The girl with red hair whimpered in fright as William glared at her and Drusilla sang softly a lullaby. Angel and Dara found the whole thing disgusting but were sticking around to watch.  
  
William approached her with his vampire face on almost laughing as she tried to cower away from him. "Grace...", he hissed. "I don't believe you've met my friends..." She didn't even want to look at them but William forced her head in their direction.  
  
"William, don't you think it would be more fun just to kill them? I mean this is all rather time consuming." Angel looked at her with hungry eyes. She whimpered again.  
  
They waited in an uncomfortable silence with only the sin9ing of a mad woman to fill the still night air until Grace's friend woke up. "Ahh.. Anne Summers. So nice of you to join us." She struggled with her bonds as Drisilla's song grew louder.   
  
William approached Anne with the spike clutched in his hand. She cowered as best she could. He placed the pointed end against her abdomen and lightly dragged it down with his eyes never leaving hers until he had to stoop to rest the nail against her knee cap. Grace's eyes widened in fear.   
  
A scream filled the night which no one heard. Grace watched as the man she'd once thought so gentle and nice with the beautiful eyes punctured both of Anne's knees caps and the turned mumbling something about loving and loosing.  
  
A third scream followed shortly after by a fourth cracked the frail glassy night. Grace had never felt such pain. She knew that if she made it on into morning she would never walk the same. Those eyes she'd once found so entrancing were now cold and yellow. These eyes were not the William she'd known from so many parties. Oh no.  
  
Anne began to pray. "Oh Lord in heaven help me. Oh God!" Her screams made Dara even hungrier.  
  
Grace meanwhile was not pleading for her life or praying. She knew by now that there was no hope. She hoped that if she was quite they'd kill her faster. No more stabbing in her joints. He'd already done her ankles and she was hanging by her hands which felt ready to snap.  
  
"If you don't stand up them you'll suffocate. No air will be able to get to your lungs." Angel said from behind her. She tried to straighten out but the pain was too great. She almost wished she suffocate. End it all. Angel seemed to understand this so While William kept himself busy with Anne, He released Grace's bonds and sat her down and tied her to a chair where she would later die. "We wouldn't want the fun to stop too soon would we?"  
  
Long into the night, William punctured their bodies over and over until Anne feinted from the pain. Then he turned on Grace. "And now you'll never see those eyes you so highly praised again", he sneered. Just before he punctured her eyes. Jamming the spike into her brain. Killing her.   
  
When Anne finally awoke the next morning to silence and the face of her dead and mutilated friend she wondered why she was still alive. Long into the day she prayed to nothing. To the silence of the crypt around her and when night fell, the vampires returned.  
  
"Why am I still alive?", she asked  
  
"Your not", sneered William. Just as he drove the spike into her heart.  
  
The next morning, some framers found the horribly mutilated bodies of two girls. Dumped by the side of the rail road tracks with a rail spike sticking from each girls heart. They were to find many such bodies for years to come...  
  
***  
  
Spike awoke with a start. Grace... Anne... Oh god what had he done? He knew in that instant of waking up that he had a soul. He didn't know how but he did. Hadn't Angel felt all his sins rushing out at him when he gained his? Spike knew. Buffy was dead and Spike had a soul. Two things he thought would never happen.  
  
He got up and slowly dressed. Maybe Giles could help him. Or Dawn. Dawn's! Weren't they all meeting there tonight? He wasn't supposed to know about that because Spike knew they were talking about him but he couldn't handle all this pain.  
  
He stumbled through the streets with tears cutting tracks downs his pale face and when he reached the Summer's home the pain hit him harder.  
  
He knocked and every one looked up as Xander opened the door. Dawn, upon seeing his grief jumped up spilling the large book in her lap and rushed over to him.   
  
It took hours to clam him down and then Dawn showed him the photo album she'd been looking at before he came in. "It goes way back. All the way to the 1800's. You time. Look. That's Anne who we got Buffy's middle name from and her best friend Grace. They were killed by a vampire." He could have sworn she was accusing him. Giles seemed to be with his eyes.  
  
"I know" he said. "I knew them both." William stared into the face of his first victims and saw for the first time in two hundred years how pretty how pretty Grace's eyes were and how young she had been.   
  



End file.
